The road to become a real Vocaloid!
by karo1472
Summary: Follow Rin, Miku and Luka in a story for them to become real Vocaloids. Rin: Let's all do our best! Miku: I can't wait to sing an the stage with Kaito! Luka: It's not like I'm against it, it's my dream after all. Follow the girls in their daly life, and their dream to become REAL VOCALOIDS!
1. The start of a dream come true

Lately my dreams have all been the same. I can see it whenever I close my eyes. Somehow I don't really mind it, and somehow it's a little scary.

_I wake up and the first thing I see is pure darkness. Then the light comes, out of nowhere. I can't tell what's going on, all I know is that this is the time of my life. I need to do my best, no matter what it takes. I have someone by my side, holding my hand tight, smiling at me. And then it all starts._

My dreams always tells the truth, never lying about what's going to happen. But I can't tell what this dream is about.

My name is...


	2. Chapter 1: A abnormal day

**Rin Kagamine**

"I'm leaving now Rin!" a shout comes from the front door, as I hurry down from my room.

"Don't leave without me Len!" I shout back at him. If I'm not fast, he really will leave without me. When I'm at the door, Len is about to leave. He looks at me while I get my shoes on.

"Rin, you need to be a little more faster" Len is looking at me with his golden eyes. We look like twins, but the truth is, I'm an orphan. Len's mother took me in not long ago, I'm going to the same school as Len. And because we look so much alike, we are often mistaken for twins. None of us really mind, and nobody really knows that I'm an orphan. Before I'm done with my shoes Len begins to leave, I hurry a little more but still end up a little behind him. So I run up to his side and he starts lecturing me about how I need to be a little more faster in the morning.

"Are you Rin and Len Kagamine?" A man comes up to us, this doesn't look. I reach my hand out and hold on to Len's sleeve while I look at him, but he just stares at the man.

"So what if we are?" Len answers in a cold voice. It's been so long since i last heard him talk like that. 'Len, what makes you so mad right now?' I look at the man and then back at Len. It lookes like they know each other.

"Len, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up." I try to get him away from the man, and the truth is, we really are running late. Len nods and starts to walk again, I follow a little behind him.

"Len, we really have to hurry up!" I run past Len but he doesn't follow me. So when I bass him I take his arm and run faster. I know him well, but it's the first time I have ever seen him like this. I scream his name into his face, and then he reacts. Thank gods.

"Sorry Rin, I lost it for a moment" I try to let go of his hand but he won't let go, so I just hold his hand and together like that we run to the school. When we reach the school, the gates are about to close, as we come running, we shout out and wave our hands so the person in the middle of closing the gate can see us coming. The person sees us and stopped so we can enter.

"Thanks Kaiko." Kaiko smiles and close the gate. And together with Kaiko, we enter the school. Kaiko ask us why we are late, and I tell her about the man we met, and while I do I can see that Len's face i covered in a dark shadow. We are still holding hands, and Len is slowly holding my hand tighter than before. I tell him that he can let go now, but it doesn't look like he can hear me. And this time instead of screaming his name, I slap him on the head with my back. He finally let go of my hand at places it on the spot where i hit him. He mumbles a little to himself and then we leave for class.

"Len, who was that man we met on our way to school?" It doesn't look like he wanna talk right now, but I need to know. Len and I are in the same class, and if that's not enough we are seated beside each other.

"You know him don't you Len." To that he nods. And right as I'm about to ask him another question, Miku comes running in with Kaito and Kaiko after her.

"M-Miku! You know how Len will react to it" Kaiko screams out to Miku, but she don't stop.

"Rin, Len, guess what, guess what... mm..mmm...mmmm... ...mm" Before she gets to say more Kaito holds his hand on her mouth. He says sorry and forces Miku with him.

"I'm really sorry, but.." Kaiko is interrupted by Len, as he is standing up and about to leave.

"It's alright. I know what's wrong. Let's go Rin." I nod and we leave, with Kaiko just behind us.


	3. Chapter 2: The start of our dream

A few days has past since the day Len and I met that man. After Kaiko had come, Len and I left for the principal's office. There we once again met the man. At that moment I found out why Len where so angry the first time we met the man. The man was his father.

"Len, why are you like that?" ever since we met his father, Len has been so deep down that he doesn't even eat. And I don't know what to do with him anymore.

"Migi kata ni murasaki choucho

Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de"

"What are you singing Rin?" While I was singing to myself, Len came over.

"Oh.. well... It's really nothing, just something I made up. Why?" As a answer, Len walked away. But he was humming the melody of what I just sang.

"Do you have more of the song?" Len turns around and look at me.

"Not really.. wait, I think I got something more" As I'm still thinking a little, Len begins humming the first part again.

"Rin, Start from the beginning." I nod and begin singing.

"Migi kata ni murasaki choucho

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano"

As I stop Len comes in with a little part.

"Fukyou waon"

"Amazing, Rin. It's amazing" I look at Len, he got that light back in his eyes. It has been our dream to one day become real vocaloids. There are not many of them in the world. Only those who is born with a mark like Len and myself, even though it may take a long time for us to really become vocaloids. It has been our dream, for as long as I can remember. And Miku also has a mark, but it's different than the one Len and I have. Miku's 01 and the one Len and I have is 02. Nether Miku or anyone else knows what it means. But as long as I have this mark, which I probably won't get rid of, then I will always stay loyal to our dream.

"Len?" As I called out his name, he was nowhere to be found. As I was looking for him, he suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Yes?" He tilted his head, and looked at me.

"There you are Len. What now?" He smiled at my question.

"We are going to finish the song, and become real vocaloid." He's saying that with such confidence and a smile that almost go from ear to ear. I smile back, and together we continue on the song.


	4. Chapter 3: Father!

"Rin" I look over at Len, as he says my name.

"What is it Len?" He takes my hands, and hold them tight.

"If we... If we are going to get through, with this song... We... We have to talk to... THAT man." It shocked me, that person, why him.

"But Len, why him?" Len looked me in the eyes. Then he hugged me, and whispered in my ears.

"Because, I want our dream to become reality." Len...

"Rin! Len! Someone has come to see the two of you." We look at each other.

"Coming now mom!" Len lookes at me, and together we walk hand in hand out to whoever it was.

**-From Len's wew-**

The man was him. The man who left my mother all alone. I can't believe he has come after so long, it's been 14 years since he left. If not more. I can feel Rin's eyes on my, she is worried about me. And I can understand why.

"Rin and Len. I'm sorry for the last time we met." My father smiles at me and Rin. Both my mother and Rin can see that something's odd.

"Len, could you come with me for a moment?" I look over at my mother, and as I do Rin lets go of my hand. My mother leaves the room and i follow.

"Len. You don't have to blame your father for anything. He didn't do anything, and even though he left before you were born. He still helped a lot with the money, and..." She sighed deeply.

"... He was the one who paid so we could adopt Rin." As soon as that was said, I went in shock. I'm so happy with Rin by my side, and to know he, the man who left, helped with adopting Rin.

"Do.. Do Rin know?" I look at her, and she shakes her head.

"Len, never, and I really mean never, tell Rin that. I really hope you understand." I look down, wishing Rin was by my side. I firmly nod.

"I understand mom."

**-Back to Rin's wew-**

Len and mother came back and I took Len's hand in mine again. He looked more relaxed than before.

"Well father. What is it you want?" We all looked at Len.

"Oh.. That's right. Now, I've heard from you mother about your dream, the two of you want to become real vocaloids, am I right?" Both Len and I nodded. And then it looked like Len remembered something.

"Wait, so you are going to help us? But we are not at all so good." Len looked like he didn't even believe his own words. But his father only nodded and smiled.

"Well, in the start it really doesn't matter if you are pro or not. You are never a pro at the beginning." Len father smiled at the two of us, as we look happily at each other.

"Is it okay if I call you father?" he lookes at me and smiles.

"Of course it is." Father smiles even more, as both Len and I do. Then he stands up, and lift both me and Len in a hug.


	5. Chapter 4: My voice! And our Debut!

We started recording and making songs not long after. But neither me nor Len could come up with anything good. We tried so many, but none of them went out good.

"What if we try this? Rin? Are you even listening to me?" I look at Len who really try his best to make songs, for both of us.

"Sorry Len, I was just thinkin" I smile at Len and look at what he has come up with.

"What do you think? I call it 'Meltdown'" I can see a big bright smile on his face.

"But, you're not gonna sing in it? Len, we also need to finish 'Butterfly on your right shoulder'" I look at Len with a puzzled look. And with that, Len and I began to finish the two songs.

"Try it out Rin!" I nodded at Len's outburst.

"Machiakari hanayaka

EETERU masui no tsumetasa

nemurenai gozen niji

subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru"

When I stop, Len lookes happily at me. We then began singing 'Butterfly on your right shoulder' together. And slowly, we began to feel at home with the singing. After weeks of singing, we were almost not able to talk. And when someone at school would ask, we would only look at eachother and smile.

**- Fev weeks after, from Len's wew -**

"Why aren't the two of you saying anything?" Father and Mother, lived once again together. Rin and myself still hadn't gotten our voices back. Rin always tried to tell him in some way or another, but no matter what she did, he didn't understand. After a few weeks, without singing, we finally got our voices back. We told father about how we just kept on singing, until our voices disappeared. We showed father our songs, and we finally got a chance to record it. We went to father's studio, and began recording. First Rin's song, and then the song were we both sang together.

**-Rin-**

And then we got our debut, we were going to become Real Vocaloids.


	6. Chapter 5: REAL VOCALOIDS!

"_Where are you, I can't see you anymore!"_

_"__I'm here, I'm right here!"_

Gone! Nowhere! Somewhere! Where? Here? There? A hum. From where? Him? Someone else? The light! Him? No, someone else!

"Dad, I can't find Len anywhere. It's like he disappeared into the thin air." Len Is gone, and we need to be an the stage soon.

"I'll go look again, maybe this time I can find him." I run, but where? I stop, but why? I know deep in my heart why. I look at a dor. In here? I'll try.

"Len!" I found him, he was sitting there, completely still. He looks up at me, smiles.

"Rin, you found me." He looks tired. I get down to him, hugs him. I can't see his face, but I know he is shocked by my sudden action.

"Let's go Len, I'll be right by your side." I smile and we stand up.

"And I'll always be here for you Rin." He smiles, and together we walk out of the room, away from the fear of the stage, away from everything we ever had before, into a new life.

Everything is dark, then there comes some light on the stage. I stand hand in hand with len. The music starts, Len let's go of my hand, and here it all starts.

watch?v=7NnR5tvxaRo - - Pleace watch.

I'm done, and Len comes in from behind me, a new song, a new dance, and this time with Len.

watch?v=veyjNw1Voe0&spfreload=1 - - Pleace watch.

**-Rin and Len-**

"Now, be ready for we are; TRUE VOCALOIDS!"

The End

Look out for the next story; "Hatsune MIku, I WANNA BE A VOCALOID!"


	7. Chapter 1 Miku: Ice Cream! And Bullshit!

Hatsune Miku.

"Noo! Give it back Kaito!" Kaito runs away with something I had written.

"Why? I'll just take a look, don't worry about it" Kaito smiles and runs to his room. I began slamming my fists against the door.

"Kaito you jerk! Give it back to me, NOW!" Nothing, but my slamming on the door. As soon as I stopped slamming on the door, Kaito opened the door slowly.

"What is this? This... Bullshit?" What? Did he just call it... Bullshit?

"It's not bullshit!" I scream into his head, and took the paper out of his hand. Then I walk away, angry and tears in my eyes. I smacked close the door to my room, and not long after there was a little knock on my door and I could hear Kaito's voice.

"I'm sorry Miku. I didn't know you would get so angry." I could hear in his voice that he was really mad at himself. I didn't want to talk to him, and slowly he leaned up against the door, and was sitting there, mumbling 'sorry' over and over again. I opened the door slowly, his back not leaning against the door anymore. I hugged him and told him it was okay, that he didn't need to be mad at himself anymore.

~The day after~

"Miku!" As always, Kaito woke me up in the morning. He leaned over me and looked at me, with a bright smile on his face. I pushed him away and tried to get back to sleep.

"Kaito, it's 6 in the morning! And it's weekend!" When I had pushed him, he landed on his butt. And while still sitting there, he smiled at me.

"Come on, It's summer and pretty hot outside, come and eat some ice cream with me."

"Kaito, IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING! Give me an hour or two, then I'll eat some ice cream with you" He smiled, stood up and left. And an hour later I walked into the kitchen, where kaito was sitting.

"Have you been waiting for me here?" He looked up at me, and nodded. He then smiled and forced me to sit down, then he went to get some ice cream.

"Miku, I'm really sorry for yesterday." I couldn't say anything because I had ice cream in my mouth, so I just shaked my head. I swallowed and told him that he didn't need to think about it anymore.

"Kaito, why do you keep saying sorry to me. I'm over it." He nodded but had suddenly stopped eating his ice cream.

"Kaito?" Suddenly, and without a notice, he looked at me and made a face that I've never seen before. And then he asked me the most stupid question, after all that happened yesterday.

"So, how's the melody to that song?" I was unable to say anything, just as far as yesterday, he called it bullshit. And now he was asking for the melody.

"I... I... I'm not finished with it, a... and no spoilers." Those was the only words I could say at the moment. But he just smiled, nodded and ate the last of his ice cream.

"You gonna finish that?" He pointed his spoon at my ice cream. I looked down, and shocked my head.

"No, here you can have it" I pushed it over to him, and like a little kid, he started eating it.


End file.
